1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for recording call conversations using speech recognition, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for recognizing words spoken during a conversation through a terminal, writing the spoken words on a screen, recording the written words, and managing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
The huge increase in number of mobile phone users over the past years has triggered a variety of services including basic voice call, text and voice message transmission, wireless Internet service for providing information, and positioning service.
As mobile phones have become a necessity for daily living, mobile phones are used to keep in touch or to make appointments with their friends or family members. That is, various pieces of information are exchanged through the mobile phones. Often, a user needs to write down something important during a call, e.g., a customer's order from phone call to deliver food or a product in business.
Traditionally, however, communication is just conducted during a call and there is no other way but to write down some necessary information on a stationary after the call is over. To overcome this problem, some mobile phones have been equipped with the function of recording a call conversation such that a user presses a predetermined button for call record. However, this conventional recording of voice signals during a call occupies a large memory space and is very difficult to search for important information.
Additionally, as mobile phones have been developed to provide various services and execute various functions along with their proliferation, their screen size and colors in number are increasing. Along with the trend, there is a strong need for utilizing the screen space more efficiently in many ways. Therefore, it is necessary to incorporate the screen in the function of managing a call conversation in the mobile phone in order to increase the utilization of the screen and satisfy user demands.
As described above, because a call conversation is stored by recording voice signals during a call in the conventional technology, it is impossible to selectively record a part of the conversation. Therefore, the entire conversation is recorded and the intended part is listened for during retrieval, or the intended part is recorded by user manipulation during the call.
Another shortcoming with the conventional method is that there is no way to store the call conversation graphically, i.e., without the need for writing notes down or transcribing the conversation at a later time, or manage and search the stored conversation. Even worse, it is impossible to forward the stored conversation to another person.